Stargate Haloid Destiny Effect 40k fantasy
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This is a mega crossover, the galaxy of the Milky-way not just unending War. But other galaxies have unending wars as well. Rated T for gore, Violence, War and battles. Also has some Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate, Halo, Silmarillion, LOTR, Destiny, Starcraft, Metroid, Mass Effect, Warhammer, Dragon Age, Elder Scrolls, Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Invader Zim, Voltron Legendary Defender, Killzone, Gears of War, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Little Ponies, Destroy all humans, Kuromukuro, Falling Skies, Daily life of monster Girls, Alien vs Predator, Half-Life, Doctor-Who, Dinosaucers, Team Fortress 2, Penguins of Madagascar, The Strain, Dead Space, Creepypasta & Slenderman, Transformers/Beast Wars, Spore, Warcraft, Diablo, Hellsing, Elfen Lied, Gundam, Danny Phantom, Ratchet & Clank, Titan A.E., Star Wars or Gate - JSDF. They all belong to their rightful owners.

The Empire of Light:

Humans/Tau'ri.

Elves.

Protoss.

Eliksni.

Spartan Legions.

Exo's.

Awoken.

Machina.

Atlantean-Machina.

Helghasts.

AI's

Night-Elves.

Volm.

Dornia.

Penguins.

Lemurs.

Otters.

Simians.

Dolphins.

Gorilla's.

Free Jaffa's.

Lamias.

Harpies.

Centaur's.

Slime-People's.

Minotaur's

Dullahans.

Seedrian Refugee's.

Mermaids.

Vampires.

Dhampirs.

War-Forges.

Arachne/Driders.

Wood-Elves.

Forest-Elves.

Wild-Elves.

Draenei.

Worgan.

Phelanoran Humans.

Phelanoran Elves.

Phelanoran Dwarves.

Neko.

Kitsune-Neko

Ookami-Neko.

* * *

High-Elf Republic:

High-Elf.

Night-Elf.

Warithborn warriors.

Spirits.

* * *

Ruinous Powers of Chaos/Legion of Darkness:

Warriors of Chaos.

Morgul Orcs.

Uruk-Hai.

Imps.

Norscan Warriors.

Stone Trolls.

Ice Trolls.

Chaos Trolls.

Olog-Hai.

Hobgoblins.

Deep Goblins.

Chaos Guardsmen.

Chaos Jaffa.

The Chaos Kull.

Mutants.

Monsters.

Demons.

Dark beasts.

Balrogs.

Fell Beasts.

Chaos Spartan traitor Legions.

The Hive.

Black-Arms.

Skaven.

Beastmen.

Warlocks.

Sorcerers.

Greater Demons.

Khornate Berzerkers.

Tzeentchian Mages.

Nurglelings.

Daemonnetes.

The Flood.

Zerg forces.

Chaos Zerg.

Demon-Engines.

Corrupted AI's.

Renegade mages.

Chaos Giants.

Chaos Hounds.

Chaos Xenomorphs.

Bad-Blood Yautja.

* * *

Dark-Elf Empire:

Dark-Elves.

Mutants.

Monstrous Machines.

Slaves.

Abominations.

Fell Beasts.

Hydra.

* * *

Combine Empire:

Combine overwatch Soldiers.

Machines.

Striders.

Hunters.

* * *

Covenant Empire:

Sangheili.

San'shyuum.

Metarex.

Drej.

Cabal.

Jiralhanae's.

Locust Hordes.

Psions.

Unggoys.

Mgalekgollo's.

Kig-yar's.

T'Vaoan's.

Yanme'e.

Yonhet.

Gekron.

Pro'taa.

Asperax.

Shogalites.

Naogalites.

Yain-Gott.

Blaadltalr.

Ghojoregon.

Dwiffar.

J'ounrians.

* * *

The Vex:

Vex.

Machines.

* * *

Ori Empire:

Ori.

Espheni.

Efi Dorgs.

Enslaved Humans.

Enslaved Aliens.

Prior Humans.

Skitters.

* * *

Ork Waaagh/Savage Greenskins:

Orks.

Goblins/Gretchens/Grots.

Squiggs.

Squiggoths.

Trolls.

Mountain Trolls.

River Trolls.

Stone Trolls.

Giants.

Boar-Riders.

Weirdboyz.

* * *

Skaven Horde:

Skavens.

Mutant Skavens.

Skaven Shamans.

Giant Skavens.

Horned Skavens.

* * *

Tau Empire:

Tau.

Kroots.

Vespids.

Nicassar.

* * *

Beastmen/Children of Chaos:

Ungors.

Gors.

Mutant Gors.

Cyborg Gors.

Minotaurs.

Centigors.

Cygors.

Chaos Trolls.

Chaos Hounds.

Chaos Giants.

Chaos Xenomorphs.

Bad-Blood Yautja.

* * *

Morbian Freedom Fighters:

Morbian Hedgehogs.

Morbian Foxes.

Morbian Squirrels.

Morbian Echidna's.

Morbian Badgers.

Morbian Hawks.

Morbian Bee's.

Morbian Chameleon's.

Morbian Crocodiles.

Morbian Bears.

Morbian Cats.

Morbian Chipmunks.

Morbian Dogs.

Seedrian Refugee's.

* * *

Old Alliance of great races:

Alteran (All ascended).

Asgard.

Nox.

Furling.

Lizardmen.

Troodontosaurs.

Slann.

Otsutsuki (Near extinct).

Eldar (Near extinct).

Forerunner (Near extinct).

Xel'naga (Near extinct).

* * *

Necron Dynasties:

Necron Warriors.

Necron Spiders.

Necron Scarabs.

Necron Machines.

* * *

Vampire Counts:

Vampires.

Deathknights.

Deadites.

Skeletons.

Zombies.

Ghouls.

Strigoi.

Nerubians.

Deathless Knights.

Fell Bats.

Valghasts.

Terroghasts.

* * *

Dwarven Kingdoms:

Dwarves.

War-Forges.

Dwarven-Machina.

* * *

Galactic Federation:

* * *

Goa'uld Empire:

Goa'uld System Lords.

Goa'uld.

Jaffa.

* * *

Yautja Empire:

Yautja.

Yautja/Human Hybrid.

Human.

* * *

The Wraiths:

Wraiths.

Wraith-Kin.

Half-Wraiths.

Humanized-Wraiths.

* * *

Mala'kak/Enginneers:

Mala'kaks.

* * *

System Alliance of Bretonnia:

Humans.

Elves.

Quarians

Goai'roug.

Inusannon.

Krogan.

Dark-Elves.

Warrior Bunnies.

Dwarves.

Medusae.

Cat-People/Neko's.

Geth.

Raloi.

Quinari.

Kiliks/Space Beetles.

Machina-Sapiens.

Mer.

Werewolf.

Dogmen.

Wolfmen.

Leonoid's.

Thoi'han.

Fennett.

Beliga.

Kolus.

Slahnar.

Akan.

Jeehett.

Jin-Har.

Dwef.

Leina'ke.

Paeplerar.

Stelir.

Yalus.

Koganath.

Hyanmur.

Borben.

Falix.

Shoyu.

Xashoa.

Bajuda.

Phanloug.

Gerinao/Grey Skinned Human Aliens.

* * *

Strigoi Empire:

Strigoi.

True Strigoi.

Alien slaves.

Human slaves.

Alien thralls.

Human thralls.

* * *

Zerg Swarm:

Zerg.

Primal Zerg.

Feral Zerg.

Mutant Zerg.

Biomass Zerg.

* * *

Autobots:

Autobots.

Aerielbots.

Dinobots.

Rescuebots.

Maximals.

* * *

Decepticons:

Decepticons.

Terrorcons.

Insecticons.

Predacons.

Constructicons.

* * *

The Replicators:

Replicator.

* * *

Cragmite Empire:

Cragmites.

* * *

Grox Empire:

Grox.

Dronox.

Conqrix.

Machines.

Cyborgs.

Insectrox.

DynaMites.

* * *

Parasitic Space Wasps:

Space Wasps.

Mutant Wasps.

Evolved Wasps.

Humanoid Wasps.

War Beast Wasps.

Techno-Cyborg Wasps.

Titan Wasps.

Praetorian Wasps.

Queen Space Wasps.

* * *

Polaris Alliance:

Lombax.

Markazian.

Zoni.

Robots.

Zoni/Robots.

Blarg.

Warbots.

Solana Troopers.

Ponies.

Cazar.

Terachnoids.

Tharpods.

Terraklons.

Hoolefoid.

* * *

Border Princes/Lucian Alliance:

Pirates.

Mercenaries.

Aliens.

* * *

Triceraton Empire:

Triceratons.

* * *

Dinosaucers:

Dinosaucers.

* * *

Necromorphs:

Moon Bretheren.

Infection Bacteria.

Slashers.

Lurkers.

Leapers.

Brutes.

Infectors.

Alien necromorphs.

Nexus.

Guardians.

Wheezers.

Cyst.

Leviathan.

Drag tentacles.

Pregnants.

Swarmers.

Stalkers.

Tripods.

Graverobbers.

Dividers.

Creepers and Shamblers.

The Hunters.

The Ubermorphs.

The Regenerators.

The Hive-Mind.

Spider.

Exploder.

Spitters.

Twitchers.

The Corruption.

Pukers.

Pods.

Hive-Mind (Necromorph Variant).

The Pack.

Crawler.

The Slug.

Feeders.

Fodders.

Medusa Necromorph.

The Snow Beast Necromorph.

Fliers.

Swarm.

Grabbers.

The Urchin.

Split-Face.

The Creeper.

The Boss Necromorph.

Flytrap.

Necromorph Commander.

Swinger.

The Bully.

The Tormentor.

Enhanced Necromorphs.

* * *

Nippon Protectorate:

Humans/Samurai.

* * *

Cathay Empire:

Humans.

* * *

Fallen Covenant:

Chaos Sangheili.

Chaos Metarex.

Chaos San'shyuum.

Chaos Eldritch Drej.

Chaos Cabal.

Chaos Psion.

Chaos Jiralhanae.

Chaos Unggoy.

Chaos Mgalekgollo.

Chaos Kig-yar,

Chaos T'Vaoan.

Chaos Yanme'e.

Bad-Blood Yautja.

Chaos Aliens.

* * *

Strakadan Imperium:

Alien Humans/Strakadan.

Alien Slaves.

Alien Thralls.

Machines.

* * *

Moargan Empire:

Moargan.

* * *

The Daleks:

Daleks.

Cyborg Daleks.

Dalek Supreme.

* * *

Terran Empire:

Humans.

* * *

Quintison Crime-Empires:

Quintison.

Sharkticon.

Alligaticon.

* * *

Dinosaucers:

T-Rex Saucer.

Sauropod Saucer.

Triceratops Saucer.

Pteranodon Saucer.

Stegosaurus Saucer.

Giganotosaurus Saucer.

Kentosaurus Saucer.

Spinosaurus Saucer.

Raptor Saucer.

Early Birds Saucer.

Parasaurolophus Saucer.

Protoceratops Saucer.

* * *

The Tyranids:

Tyranid Swarms.

Tyranid Warriors.

Gaunts.

Termagaunts.

Spinegaunts.

Hormagaunts.

Hypergaunts.

Rippers.

Swarm-lord.

Hive-Tyrants.

Broodlords.

The Norn-Queen/Splicer Queen.

Hive-Mind.

Zoanthrope.

Biovore.

Pyrovore.

Gene-Stealers and their Hybrids.

Gargoyle.

Tyrant-Guards.

Mutant Tyranids.

Carnifex.

Tyranid Ravener.

Trygons.

Haruspex.

Tyranid Harpy.

Hive-Clone.

Tyranid Lictors.

Tyranid Harridan.

Tyranid Viciator.

Tyranids Dactylis.

Tyranid Dominatrix.

Mawloc.

Hive-Guards.

Tyranid Dimarchaeron.

Bio-Titans.

Tyranid Hierophant.

Tyranofex.

* * *

Kislev Empire/Nirnian Empire:

Nord Humans.

Imperial Humans.

Breton/Manmeri Humans.

Dragons.

Altmers.

Bosmers.

Dunmers.

Redguard Humans.

Maormers.

Falmers.

Dwemers.

Orsimers.

Khajiit.

Argonians.

Daedra.

Giants.

Goblin.

Draugr.

Akavari.

Tsaesci.

Ka Po' Tun.

Kamal.

Forsworn Humans.

Tang Mo.

Nedic Humans.

Ayleid Mers.

Atmoran Humans.

Chimers.

The Hists.

Vampires.

Werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2 Legion of the Everchosen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate, Halo, Silmarillion, LOTR, Destiny, Starcraft, Metroid, Mass Effect, Warhammer, Dragon Age, Elder Scrolls, Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Invader Zim, Voltron Legendary Defender, Killzone, Gears of War, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Destroy all humans, Kuromukuro, Falling Skies, Daily life of monster Girls, Alien vs Predator, Half-Life, Team Fortress 2, Penguins of Madagascar, The Strain, Creepypasta & Slenderman, Transformers/Beast Wars, Spore, Warcraft, Diablo, Hellsing, Elfen Lied, Gundam, Danny Phantom, Ratchet & Clank, Titan A.E., Star Wars or Gate - JSDF. They all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The Legion of the Everchosen:

.

As the Universe of Eä has reached the End Times, the Forces of Chaos have come to consume the Universe in never-ending war and fire.

The leading Dark God, Melkor/Morgoth and his Sons and Daughter the Major Dark Gods, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, Zalgo and Slaanesh. And the Minor Dark Gods Sauron, Diablo, Mephisto, Baal, Ancalagon the Black, Oryx the Taken King, Crota Son of Oryx, Unicron, Black Doom, Megatronus Prime/The Fallen, Amon the fallen Xel'naga, and many others. Commanded the Legion of the Everchosen, to begin the conquest of the Universe.

An army of Daemons, Balrogs, Dark-Dragons, Chaos Dragons, Dragon-Orges, Chaos-Orges, Morgul Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Trolls, Olog-Hai, Fell beasts, the Flood, Xel'naga Hybrids, Mutants, Abominations, Chaos Zerg, Corrupted AI's, Chaos Vex, Vampire Counts, Undead, The Hive, Beastmen, Daemon Engines, Yautja Bad-Bloods, the Fallen Covenant, Chaos Xenomorphs, Eldritch Spirtis, The Taken, Zalgonites, Zalgofied Daemons, Evil aliens, Chaos Spartans, Chaos Dwarves, and corrupted Humans have banded together in celebration of their dark gods, and seek only to see their will carried out. In addition, they have allied themselves with the Skaven (a race of ratmen who believe it is better to serve the devil then be destroyed by him), Space Pirates, Decepticons, Zerg Swarm, Dark-Elf Empire, Strigoi Empire, Anubis Empire, the Grox Empire, The Black Arms (Subspecies of the Hive) and the Burning Legion (An upstart demonic legion).

At the head of this army marches by Archaon, the Everchosen, The one who prophecy claims will usher in the end of days on the Universe. He and his malevolent army are ready to sweep away the Galaxies in a sea of blood, And it is unknown if any army in the Interstellar civilizations can stop him.


	3. Chapter 3 Galaxies

This is the Galaxies where the battles are taking place in.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate, Halo, Silmarillion, LOTR, Destiny, Starcraft, Metroid, Mass Effect, Warhammer, Dragon Age, Elder Scrolls, Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Invader Zim, Voltron Legendary Defender, Killzone, Gears of War, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Little Ponies, Destroy all humans, Kuromukuro, Falling Skies, Daily life of monster Girls, Alien vs Predator, Half-Life, Team Fortress 2, Penguins of Madagascar, The Strain, Creepypasta & Slenderman, Transformers/Beast Wars, Spore, Warcraft, Diablo, Hellsing, Elfen Lied, Gundam, Danny Phantom, Ratchet & Clank, Titan A.E., Star Wars or Gate - JSDF. They all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Milky-Way Galaxy Factions:

Empire of Light.

Forces of Chaos.

The Hive.

Zerg Swarm.

Dwarf Kingdoms.

Covenant Empire.

Kislev Empire/Nirnian Empire.

Goa'uld Empire.

Systmes Alliance of Bretonnia.

Ori Empire.

Vampire Counts.

Orks/Savage Greenskins.

Skaven Hordes of the Under-Empire.

Lucian Alliance.

Terminus Confederacy.

The Reapers.

Tau Empire.

Farsight Enclaves.

Old Alliance of Great Races.

Galra Empire.

Irken Empire.

Replicators.

Necrons.

Yautja Hunter-Empires.

Furon Empire.

Psuedo-Arachnids of Klendathu.

Beastmen/Children of Chaos.

Mala'kaks.

Fallen Covenant.

Xenomorphs.

Necromorphs.

Anubis Empire.

Black Arms.

Morbian Freedom Fighters.

Autobots.

Decepticons.

(Non Natve Universal Factions)

Combine Empire.

The Vex.

Strakadan Imperium (A alien Human Space-time conquerors, my OC alien race).

Moargan Empire (A cyclophic yet very Disciplined Warmongerers, my OC alien race).

Terran Empire.

The Daleks.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pegasus Galaxy Factions:

High-Elf Republic.

Dark-Elf Empire.

Lanteans.

Strigoi Empire.

Quintison Crime-Imperium.

The Wraiths.

Tyranids.

Dinosaucers.

Necrons.

Asuran Replicators.

Vanir Asgard.

Parasitic Space-Wasp Hive-Empires.

Empire of Light's Atlantis Expedition force.

Mala'kaks.

Pegasuan Skaven Invaders.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Polaris Galaxy Factions:

Polaris Alliance.

Cathay Empire.

Nippon Protectorate.

Cragmite Empire.

The Grox Empire.

Polaris Replicators.

Tomb-Kings.

Araby Kingdoms.

Parasitic Space-Wasp Hive-Imperium.

Ghost zone Empire.

(Non native Universal Factions)

Triceraton Empire.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Three Unknown Galaxies Factions:

Mala'kaks.

Xenomorphs.

Grox Empires.

Necrons.

Nakai.

Ursini Republic.

small Necromorph invading force.

Empire of Light's Destiny Expedition force.

The Quintison Crime-Empires.

Planet Builders.

Novus Enclaves of Light.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaliem Galaxy Factions:

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ida Galaxy Factions:

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alteran-Home Galaxy Factions:

.

.

* * *

.

.

Azeroth Galaxy:

The Alliance of Stormwind.

The Hordes of Draenor.

Undead Scourge.

Burning Legion.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Othalla Galaxy Factions:

Old Alliance of great races.

Ori Invaders.

Irken Othallan Expedition force.

Skaven Hordes of Othalla.

Othallan Replicators.

Othallan Necrons.

Grox Empire of Othalla.

Othallan parasitic Space-Wasps.

Othallan Vampire Counts.

* * *

And that's all the Factions on different galaxies. Like it, then review it. Don't like it, then don't read it if it offends you.


End file.
